


Tangled

by Spinzgirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunk Is Adorable, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Kallura Month 2017, Lance is a horse, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Pidge is a chameleon, She's never seen one of those before, buy this girl a biology book, frying pans are awesome, kalluramonth2k17, long hair don't care, there's nothing more uncomfortable than wet clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinzgirl/pseuds/Spinzgirl
Summary: AU based on the movie Tangled. Keith is a thief who finds himself in a darkened tower with a very curious girl who happens to have magical powers."Once upon a time… c’mon, really guys? No one talks like this anymore. Yeah, don’t care. We’re doing this my way. Just shut up and trust me!"





	1. Tangled

_Once upon a time… c’mon, really guys? No one talks like this anymore. Yeah, don’t care. We’re doing this my way. Just shut up and trust me!_

_*Ahem*_

_This is the story of how I died. Well, almost. But don’t worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn’t entirely mine._

_This is the story of a girl, named Allura. And it starts with the moon._

 

* * *

 

Keith couldn’t believe his luck. Bad luck that is. He’d managed to bag the crown and clear the castle doors, but his escape from town was blocked at every turn. He ducked into a small alleyway to catch his breath, realizing too late there was no exit.

 

There were, however, several crates full of lanterns for the ceremony the following week. The story of the missing princess was a sad one, but her floating lights might save him just like her crown was going to save Shiro.

 

Hastily he grabbed some twine and tied several lamps together, lighting them as carefully as possible. Then he climbed to the highest box, which was just barely arms reach from the top of the curtain wall. With any _good_ luck, he should clear the moat.

 

Once atop the wall he stopped to look over the side, his throat suddenly parched and tight. A single wrong move and he’d be dead.

 

“Well, here goes nothing,” he mumbled before taking a running leap.

 

The lanterns held up pretty well under his weight surprisingly. What they couldn’t manage was fending off the barrage of arrows that began slicing through them, one by one.

 

Keith was pretty sure he could still clear the outer wall unscathed when it hit him.

 

No, not an idea. An arrow. Right in the butt. A second arrow pierced his left shoulder. The pain seared through him and soon the weakness extended to his entire arm. Soon he let go, dropping the remaining distance into a clearing surrounded on all sides by rock walls, essentially hiding him from the king’s guards.

 

“Maybe my luck is changing.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

The bright moon sat high in the sky before she changed for bed. Allura had spent the day doing her usual thing, her pet chameleon by her side. Although she was growing bored of most activities she always enjoyed painting. First it was just small pictures, the moon in each of its phases. Then she expanded to the walls of the room, bejeweling them with stars and Juniberry flowers and strands of red ribbons. But always, in every innovative design, the moon featured prominently.

 

She considered herself an amateur astronomer. Tracking the movements and markings of the moon inspired her. Sometimes she believed if she ever escaped her tower she could actually travel there. If only Mother Haggar would let her go, she was old enough to take of herself now for certain.

 

The muffled thuds from outside shook her back from her musings. Mother Haggar wasn’t due back for days and even most animals seemed unaware of the secluded tower in the woods. Quickly she made her way to the window, straining at the shadows below to make out a small shape near the ground.

 

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

Okay the less smallish shape now farther from the ground and closer to her. It almost looked like—

 

“Pidge, is that someone climbing the wall?”

 

Her lizard friend looked down then back at her, large eyes blinking slowly. Okay, so apparently neither of them could believe what they were seeing.

 

Allura’s heart began to race as she pondered what to do. She’d long been told that people, especially men, were out to take advantage of her and her magic hair. She grabbed an iron frying pan and waited in the shadows.

 

“It’s only one person,” she mused. “I should be able to fend for myself.”

 

* * *

 

Keith came to with a splitting headache. Last thing he remembered was that he’d finally reached the window of the tower, then climbing through into a darkened room. Then…

 

BAM!

 

Keith came to with a splitting headache. Last thing he remembered was coming to—

 

Okay, what the hell? And what was up with the frog on his shoulder? And why was his ear wet?

 

“Ew!” A shiver ran up his spine as the realization set in. “What are you? And how did something as small as you manage to tie me up with, what is this any way? Wait, is this hair?”

 

Yep, it was hair. Lot and lots of silvery hair. It wrapped around him from his shoulders to his feet, across the room, up the rafters, and to…a girl?

 

“Hey, lady, you know kidnapping is illegal, right?”

 

“So is breaking and entering, I might add. Now, tell me who you are and how you found me.”

 

“I didn’t find you. Well, I kinda did, but I didn’t want to,” Keith grumbled. “Could you at least come down so I can see the witch that’s going to turn me into a frog like you did this poor fellow.”

 

“That’s Pidge, he’s a she, and she’s a chameleon. Now, tell me your name,” she demanded as she stepped into the small sliver of moonlight gracing the room.

 

“Name’s Keith, Moonbeam, and you don’t look like a witch. Is that some magic spell to make me think you’re a beautiful woman so you can tempt me into doing something evil?”

 

“My name is Allura, and I am not a witch,” she complained, crossing her arms to accentuate her point.

 

Still the young woman blushed at the compliment, which the young thief found charming. Maybe she really was just a young woman after all. An extremely attractive young woman, with luscious dark skin and sparkling blue eyes. A young woman wearing a red silk gown that clung to her in all the right places…

 

This could get interesting.

 

“So, Keith, why have you come here if it wasn’t to kidnap me?”

 

“I stole a crown from the palace to pay the ransom for my friend Shiro. He was taken prisoner by the Galra during the war and they’re demanding a high price for his freedom. And I don’t steal from the poor, so this was my next best option. Anyway, the guards shot at me, so I’m hiding out here until they give up and leave.”

 

He studied her face to see if she believed him or not. Finally, her shoulders relaxed and she offered him a timid smile.

 

“So, Moonbeam, can I ask you something now?”

 

She nodded in agreement, “I suppose that’s fair.”

 

“Why am I naked?”

 

* * *

 

“You’re a man, right?”

 

“That’s true. Do you strip every man you meet or should I assume that I am special?”

 

“Considering you’re the first man I’ve ever met then just assume it’s neither,” she countered, bristling at his overconfidence.

 

This man was certainly handsome (she presumed) but a bit conceited too. Still, she supposed an explanation was required.

 

“Mother Haggar has taught me for years that men are dangerous, that they have fangs and claws and they eat girls alive.”

 

His face went slack, his jaw flopped open as it to respond but lacking any sort of sound.

 

“After I knocked you out I checked and you seem to have neither, so I determined to find out what actually set men and women apart.”

 

Now his mouth closed into a sly grin, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

 

“And did you figure out what that difference was by any chance?”

 

For some reason she grew nervous, fidgeting her fingers while looking everywhere but at him.

 

“Yes. Maybe. There’s that…thing. What is it? Is that some secret weapon or something?”

 

Allura was quite unsure at this point why she sounded like an uneducated clout. Reading was something she’d done since childhood; how could she know so little about this?

 

Well, who better to learn from than an expert, right?

 

“It’s not a weapon, per se, but it can be used to one’s advantage,” he smoothed. The way he looked at her sent shivers all over her body.

 

“What was that?”

 

“What was what?”

 

“Your hair just, um, squeezed me?”

 

* * *

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

 

“Don’t apologize. It actually kinda felt pretty good.”

 

He wasn’t lying, her soft tresses wrapped around him felt amazing. Every inch of his body that touched it felt like it was being cradled by the wind, softly moving, brushing the faint hairs of his skin. Still he winced when it brushed over his bloody gashes left by the arrows.

 

She seemed to take notice of his pain, kneeling before him with a look of concern. Soon she began singing, the tune unfamiliar and haunting. Slowly her white locks began to glow silver, beginning at the crown of her head before gradually reaching him. A faint tickle spread wherever her locks touched. The dull pain of his wounds subsided as he sat astonished.

 

“You are a witch after all.” This time his tone was less accusatory and more awestruck, but Allura still recoiled at the statement.

 

“No,” she retorted, “they just have healing powers. Your wounds are completely gone.” She glared at him for a moment, waiting for a reply.

 

“I believe you owe me,” she huffed after he sat unflinching in his chair.

 

Sure, he owed her; he knew he did. And he was afraid of what that might cost him so he was a bit hesitant to speak. Eventually the silence wore him down, however, and he decided to try his luck. Again.

 

“What would Princess Moonbeam ask of me in return,” he drawled, tilting his head slightly in mock consideration.

 

Allura stood in front of him, bending at the waist to bring her face eye-level to his.

 

“I want you to show me how that works,” she ordered, pointing to his crotch. “If men can use those to their advantage I want to know how to counter an attack.”

 

Her hair began to go slack, somewhat to his disappointment, and she reached over to pull the long mane from his chest. As she did so her fingernails scraped lazily across his skin, and for a moment he pondered stopping her before she realized his “weapon” had taken on a somewhat different size and form than before.

 

“You know, Princess, I’ll be happy to show you how it works but I can’t until you show me how yours works.”

 

There, that’ll stop her. Not that he wanted to stop her, he just didn’t want to take advantage of her naivete.  


“Show you how what works?”

 

He in turn nodded in the appropriate direction, trying desperately not to blush at the thought of how badly he wanted it.

 

“But I don’t have one of those, remember?”

 

She was looking at him like he was some poor fool and their dialogue was becoming somewhat amusing at this point.

 

“Well, you kinda do, but the opposite.” Gods, did that even make sense?

 

“Opposite?”

 

“Well, men have these and, ugh, this is not working,” he lamented.

 

Allura reached to place her hand on his bare shoulder. The warmth of it burned him in the most pleasant way. Her eyes locked onto his, and his composure melted away into pure want.

 

“Show me.”

 

“First let me kiss you.”

 

“Why do you need kiss me?”

 

“Because, uh, you know. That’s how it works. Usually. Probably.”

 

Shit. So maybe Keith only knew a little more about the subject than her. She didn’t need to know that, right? If she thought he wasn’t an expert she might drop it all together.

 

All of the hair had finally been removed and she reached out her hand to pull him to stand. He hadn’t realized how tall she was until now; they were the same height which meant everything lined up just right. Easy, right?

 

“So now what?”

 

“Now close your eyes.”

 

 

* * *

 

She might say it was against her better judgement but at the moment her judgement was telling her it was okay to trust him. Allura let her eyes slide shut, not too tight but enough that she could no longer see his form.

 

For a moment, nothing happened. His warmth still radiated near her so she knew he hadn’t left, and Pidge would have warned her if he tried anything funny. A slight movement of air fluttered around her hands, up her arms and over her shoulders. Then two large, strong hands landed gently on her cheeks, his thumb lightly tracing the lines of her pink eye markings.

 

“Is this kissing?”

 

“Not yet. This is kissing,” he whispered, his breath blowing a warm, wet breeze that tickled her lips.

 

It was quick. His mouth was on hers for a mere second, but in that second, she felt the air in her lungs leave and she was left wanting more. Opening her eyes, she found him staring wide-eyed at her, his hands still cradling her face. The smile she gave him was genuine, a sign that he’d not crossed any boundaries unfairly.

 

“Is- is that all there is to it?”

 

His hands flew from her face as if they were burned. He took a step backwards and started to turn to walk away.

 

“Yeah. Now that you know, when you leave here you won’t have to be scared of men anymore, right? So… I’ll get going before your mom gets back, thanks for the hair thing.”

 

“You’re leaving now? Just like that?”

 

“Look, I did what you asked, now can you give me my clothes back so I can leave?” The anger in his voice shook her a bit, yet steeled her resolve.

 

“No, you didn’t.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I asked you to show me how that thing works. You didn’t do that, did you?”

 

His face turned red as he sputtered, “Sorry, but I haven’t actually used it for that before. Maybe you should find someone else to ask.”

 

“Have you ever kissed before?”

 

“No,” he answered, his shoulders slumping as his head dropped further towards his chest.

 

“I liked it though. Could we maybe do that again?”

 

Keith swiveled his head to face her, his eyes slightly unsure. “Really? I mean, sure, if you want.”

 

Allura closed the distance, her eyes locking onto his. If she had to tie him up again he wasn’t getting away tonight.

 

“Oh, I most certainly do.”

  


	2. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura convinces Keith to take her to see the lights for her birthday, but getting there is easier said than done.

Keith was thankful for all the times he’d had to hold his breath growing up. Hiding from the King’s guards was not an easy task, and the slightest noise could give him away.

 

Still, he never imagined needing to use his skills in this manner. It was apparent that Allura could breathe through her ears because she _never_ came up for air. Not that he was complaining in the least, her lips made him feel things he never thought possible.

 

_Well, one thing he’d felt before, but not quite like this._

 

Finally, he broke away from her, gasping for air. He’d already been unconscious twice tonight; a third time would not be the charm. Ever since he’d woken up tied to a chair, he’d been concerned that she might experiment on him- should he be unable to resist.

 

Hell, he had a concern for what she might do to him if he _was_ able to resist.

 

“Keith, what’s wrong?”

 

“Look, Allura, this has been great. Really, _really_ , great. But I need to get going. Can I have the crown and my clothes please?”

 

He didn’t even mean it. No, he meant it, but wished he didn’t. Right now, in a perfect world, he could stay with her for the rest of the night. Let her fall asleep on his shoulder, carry her to bed, then sneak out the window.

 

She couldn’t go where he was going. Galra were a merciless people, and a young girl with magical hair would be an easy target. If he were a lesser man he’d trade _her_ for Shiro, then sell the tiara and retire to a tropical island.

 

“No,” she objected forcefully. “You still owe me. I asked you to show me how that thing works, and yet you refuse.”

 

Keith sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He contemplated the options available to him before deciding to use the “tried and true” method of explaining sex to someone.

 

He raised his left hand, his index finger and thumb curling towards one another to form an “O”. Next, he used his left pointer to puncture the air of the circle, moving it in and out a few times for emphasis. He shot her a curious look, wondering if she got the gist of it.

 

“Are you showing me how to stab someone?” Allura queried, leaving Keith to wonder how low an impression she held of him.

 

“No, the circle is, well, _you_ , so to speak. The other finger is my…er…thing.” Being a thief was the correct career choice; he was obviously no good at teaching people things.

 

The ability to melt into the floor, however, would be handy right about now.

 

Allura quirked her eyebrow at him, unimpressed with his explanation. “Why am I a circle?”

 

Now he realized that he’d have to be more direct. He bent over and grabbed Allura’s legs just under her hips, slinging her over his shoulder. His unexpected action elicited a yelp from the silver-haired hermit. Keith stomped up the stairs to the bedroom and tossed her somewhat carelessly onto the bed. She scowled at his rough treatment, but a blush still highlighted her cheeks. If he didn’t know any better he’d think she was the one in control.

 

“May I?” he asked softly, waiting for her blessing before sliding her undergarments down.

 

Once she nodded he held his index finger up, waiting for her to get the hint to do the same. Soon she followed suit, obviously curious as to where this was going. He moved her hand gently to the spot between her legs, poking her outstretched finger at her opening. The entire time his body was rigid, waiting for her to slap him or run away crying.

 

What he did not expect for her to do was to roll her eyes up at him, her gaze boring into his with something that looked like contempt. It took a moment for him to register how badly he’d been played.

 

“You’ve…you’ve done this before, haven’t you?” he asked, annoyance dripping off his tongue.

 

 

For a minute Allura thought that maybe she should feel guilty for having feigned ignorance of the female form. However, she hadn’t been untruthful in her lack of knowledge of male anatomy. He hadn’t exactly asked her details about her own, either, which meant he knew more than he let on as well.

 

She pushed his hand away brusquely, reaching to pull her underwear back on. Tears rimmed her eyes, more from embarrassment than rejection. He certainly was showing no interest in her. Of course, a “man of the world” like him has seen many beautiful women, how could she possibly compare?

 

“So?” Keith interrupted her thoughts.

 

“So, what?”

 

“You’ve done _it_ before, haven’t you,” he asked, his voice seemingly tinged with disappointment.

 

“No,” she replied thoughtfully, “not with anyone else that is. What can I say, it gets lonely in here.”

 

Keith reached to cup her cheek in his hand, kissing her lightly on the forehead. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it. I know how it is—” he started, his thought breaking up as his voice caught.

 

Allura tried to shrug her own solitude off lightly, desperately hoping that he can’t see through her. Inside she’s a rainstorm. She has been for some time. He is her shelter, for now.

 

He isn’t going to get away from her that easily.

 

“Fine, if you don’t want to show me, then take me to somewhere I can find someone who will.” She paused for a moment, pondering where that would be. “Take me to the lights.”

 

“Sure, I’ll come back when you’re an adult then,” he sneered, turning away to leave the room.

 

“I’ll be eighteen tomorrow!” she cried, scrambling to catch him. “Please, I’ve seen the lights every year on my birthday, but only from my window. Maybe there’s someone waiting for me where they are.”

 

She bit her lip nervously, her stomach a knot. Chances were that he would leave her there to rot away like an untended flower. He was a criminal, after all. Still she had hope. There was a kindness to him that she felt certain was not typical of most people.

 

He paused in the doorway, his hand on the frame. She could tell he was struggling with the answer. His body had tensed, like Mother Haggar’s had when Allura begged her to see the lights the day before. Given the answer she’d gotten then- an emphatic “no”- her hope dwindled for anything positive from Keith.

 

“Will you promise to give me the crown back?” he asked, not bothering to turn to look at her.

 

“Of- of course I will!”

 

Her heart stuttered back to life as his muscles relaxed. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, his expression calmer and friendlier.

 

“Grab some food and blankets. If we leave now we can travel in the dark without being spotted. Now, can I go get dressed?”

 

Nervously she nodded yes. She had wanted this for so long, to leave her tower and to see the world. Mother Haggar wouldn’t be back for a few days, so Allura could be back home before she was even missed. Quickly she threw on a dress, filled a bag with a few provisions, and headed downstairs to wait for Keith.

 

He had finished getting dressed and was standing quietly near the window, his arms crossed as he leaned against the cool stone wall. She felt a small pang in her chest as she considered how much he seemed to hate the idea of taking her. Still, a promise was a promise.

 

_He’s just doing this to get the crown back, anyway._

Allura squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, willing herself not to cry. All she wished was for him to want to be with her. She wanted to be with him, after all.

 

Before she could open her eyes, she heard a whooshing sound. Her eyes shot to the window where Keith had apparently just leapt from. Her heart dropped as she raced to the sill, looking far into the woods for a glimpse of him fleeing.

 

“You coming, Moonbeam?”

 

The voice was coming from directly below. She looked straight down, right at the smiling face of her friend.

 

_Friend._

 

“Pidge!” she exclaimed. “I have to get Pidge!”

 

Quickly she grabbed her sleeping pal from her spot over the fireplace and tucked the chameleon into the pocket of her dress. Throwing the bag strap over her shoulder, she looped her hair on the post that jutted from the wall and swung herself down to the ground.

 

The rush of air, the tickle of the grass, even the sting of the thicket she landed in felt amazing. So many new experiences were thrilling her, overwhelming her senses. The smell of flowers that hadn’t been plucked, the way a tree looks from underneath the branches, even the sound of the crickets assaulted her. She simultaneously loved and hated it.

 

“I have to go back!” She was panicking now, thinking of how angry Mother Haggar would be. “Should I go back?”

 

“Hey, Princess, if you need to go back that’s fine,” Keith offered smoothly. “I know you’re a good daughter who never disappoints her mother, right?”

 

Keith realized his attempt to change her mind backfired spectacularly when Allura defiantly gathered up all her hair into a ball and began marching towards the opening to the clearing.

 

“Really?” he groaned, mostly to himself, before following her out into the forest.

 

If he couldn’t change her mind he’d have to find someone who could. Or, at the very least, men who would convince her to stay a virgin for a lot longer. A sly grin crept up on his face as he thought of the perfect place. Somewhere the meanest, least appealing men congregated on a regular basis.

 

“So, Moonbeam, you feeling ready for a break?”

 

Allura shot him a curious glance, obviously wondering why they’d be stopping so soon.

 

“Not really, but if you’re already tired I suppose I could let you rest a bit.”

 

He bristled at her response, mostly because she said it with her nose stuck up in the air. For someone who had little human interaction she certainly seemed competent at pushing his buttons. It made him curious as to what kind of woman her mother was. Keith shuddered just thinking about it.

 

Soon they reached a fork in the path, a sign pointing to the left path indicated the direction of the castle, the sign to the right pointing to the place he was looking for. A short distance later they happened upon a single building in the woods, the sounds of shouting and loud music seeping through the trees.

 

“Here is it, Princess,” Keith motioned towards the establishment. “The Snuggly Duflax.”

 

Allura’s eyes lit up as she clasped her hands excitedly. “I love duflaxes!”

 

Keith offered her his arm and led them to the tavern. He made a bet with himself how quickly she would run away in horror at the scene inside. Most likely she’d make it three steps in the door before she turned and fled.

 

He hoped she didn’t hear him chuckling to himself at the thought of her zipping down the lane back to her tower, hair trailing behind her like a streamer.

 

What he didn’t expect was that everything would stop the moment he flung open the door.

 

Now all eyes were on them; the quiet was unnerving. A big guy in front of the bar stepped forward to cut off their path, while other patrons circled the newcomers. Keith readied himself for a fight, assuming Allura didn’t drag him along with her when she made her escape.

 

But Allura didn’t run, she didn’t even try to hide behind him. Bravely she stepped toward the hulking man, one hand outstretched as if asking him to shake it. Keith flinched, waiting for the man to laugh in her face. _IF_ she was lucky.

 

“Hi, what’s your name? I’m Allura and this is Keith. We’re trying to find the floating lights. Could you direct us to them?” She spoke so quickly Keith wondered if the giant understood her.

 

The man eyed her up and down, finally answering. “Hunk’s the name. Now go before something bad happens to you.”

 

Although the guy looked like he could snap a smaller human’s neck, his voice was somewhat cordial. Keith wondered why he was pushing them to leave before hearing a voice behind him that sounded far more sinister.

 

“This is the guy on the poster, isn’t it?” the brute sneered, ripping the drawing from the wall for a side-by-side comparison.

 

Keith snatched the paper away, mortified by what he saw.

 

“Ugh, they never get my ears right. They’re not pointy **_or_** fuzzy!” he complained as he wadded the sheet up and threw it in the fireplace.

 

Unfortunately. the consensus arrived at him indeed being the man on the wanted poster, and one of the patrons took off to fetch the castle guards.

 

“Allura, we need to go,” Keith urged. He knew it was a matter of time before they were caught.

 

“Can you please help us Hunk?” Allura begged, her face showing a vulnerable side Keith had not yet seen. She looked desperately to the other men in the bar. “Seeing the lights is my dream. Haven’t any of you ever had a dream?”

 

“I have a dream,” Hunk spoke up. “I want to become a chef for the King, and serve dignitaries from around the world.”

 

“That’s a lovely dream!” Allura exclaimed, her face brightening as others chimed in with their own dreams.

 

Next thing Keith knew, someone was playing the piano. One unfortunate song and dance later (how _dare_ they force him to join in!) he was more than ready to leave. As the last notes of the tune rang out, the door to the tavern burst open to reveal Coran, the Captain of the Guard, and his trusty steed Lance.

 

“Quick, this way!” Keith heard someone whisper, turning to see the big guy named Hunk motioning them behind the bar. He lifted a trap door in the floor and shooed them in. “Go, live your dream.”

 

“Buddy, you don’t even know what her real dream is,” Keith mumbled sarcastically, earning him an elbow in the side from a blushing Allura.

 

Allura was annoyed at Keith’s flippant remark but was glad Hunk didn’t hear it. There’d been lots of men in the bar but none of them were, well, her type. At least she was pretty sure they weren’t. After all, she didn’t have a “type” before today anyway. They had been nice to her, though, and it made her hope to meet them again.

 

She apparently stood musing a bit too long, as Keith grabbed her hand and dragged her down a poorly lit underground corridor. Surprisingly it smelled even worse than the place they’d just left. Her feet were hurting from the rough ground and she really wanted to stop and rest, but if they did Keith would be taken from her forever.

 

Keeping him safe was going to be harder than she imagined. The castle guards had followed them into the tunnel and were gaining quickly. Fierce determination took over, pushing her past the pain and on to the exit.

 

Soon they found themselves on the ledge of a quarry with nowhere to run. Jumping wasn’t an option, but neither was surrender. Suddenly Allura remembered that she had a secret weapon stashed in her bag. With one swipe she’d pulled out her cast iron pan and delivered a crushing blow to one of the guards.

 

“Here, take this,” she ordered as she shoved the pan towards Keith, hoping he could hold off the rest on his own.

 

Grabbing the ends of her hair she flung it over towards a guard tower, letting it loop around one of the horizontal beams. Pidge clung tight to her as they swooped over the gap and landed on the wooden plank. Now she just had to get Keith across.

 

It wasn’t going to be an easy task. At that moment he was in a duel with the Captain’s horse, pan versus sword. She couldn’t help but think it strange how much the animal _hated_ Keith. And from her vantage point it seemed rather one-sided, as well.

 

Finally, she managed to toss her loose strands to her travelling companion, who happily accepted them as a means of escape. He swung over to join her, nearly losing his balance when he perched on a loose board. Allura grabbed his hand to steady him, pulling him back to safety.

 

From there they jumped into a water flume that ended near a cave opening that would hopefully take them to safety. Unfortunately, their combined weight pulled it away from the dam it connected to, sending a huge wave of water crashing towards them.

 

Scrambling frantically, the pair managed to make it into the mouth of the cave before a large boulder blocked the entrance. It did not, however, stop the flow of water coming in. Soon Keith and Allura were waist deep with no apparent means of escape. It was pitch black in the small space and neither could see an exit.

 

Keith scrambled around, diving multiple times to look again, cutting his hand on a rock in doing so. Allura could feel herself losing hope, her breathing starting to get shallower as her chest tightened in fear. She dropped under the water line to help Keith, only to be dragged back up by him.

 

He was shivering as badly as she was, which offered little comfort to her. This _was_ her fault, after all. She could have let him walk away and neither of them would need to die here. Allura could only imagine how badly he hated her right now.

 

“I’m so sorry, Keith. I didn’t mean for this to happen,” she cried, her tears a mere drop in the sea of sorrow she currently was drowning in.

 

Instead of sounding angry, his voice was a balm to her soul.

 

“You saved my butt yesterday. Literally,” he joked lightly. “That hair of yours is pretty amazing, isn’t it?”

 

In an instant her thoughts went to their awkward first meeting. She couldn’t fathom how much had changed between them in such a short time. At least he didn’t freak out about her hair glowing.

 

_Wait a minute!_

“My hair glows!”

 

Allura flew through the words of the song, and as she sang her hair began to shine a bright silver. They once again dove into the steadily rising water, following the tug of the flow that pulled her hair towards freedom.

 

Moving away rocks they soon managed to make a large enough opening for the surge to spit them out into a river. Once back on dry land they looked for a spot to camp for the night, exhausted from their near drowning.

 

Keith volunteered to go look for firewood as Allura rung the water from her dress. He seemed nervous about leaving her alone, but she assured him it was fine as she shooed him into the woods.

 

Soon, however, a shadow appeared from the other end of the forest.

 

“Mother!”

 

“Well, well. Look who is abandoning her dear mommy,” snarled Mother Haggar. Her steely eyes caused Allura to instinctively recoil in fear.

 

“How did you find me?” Allura pondered. Her mother was supposed to be gone for days, she recalled.

 

“Oh, I followed the scent of quintessence and betrayal.”

 

“I just want to see the lights, Mother.”

 

The old witch stepped forward, the tiara in her hand. “Do you think he’ll take you there if he has this? He’s a man, he’s only using you to get what he wants.”

 

Haggar’s face was cold, her smile confident. Allura wasn’t even sure she knew the truth any more. But she did know how she felt about Keith, and letting him walk away would break her heart.

 

“If you think he’ll stay why don’t you go ahead and give him this?” Haggar sneered. “Then you’ll see I’m right, and come crying to me when he jilts you.”

 

With that the cruel woman tossed the crown to Allura before fading back into the shadows of the trees.

 

Allura stood for several minutes simply staring at the tiara, pondering her next move. She did trust Keith, but he had no obligation to stay with her- even though she felt he was inclined to defend her from any possible danger.

 

Before she could make her decision, she heard Keith’s heavy footsteps coming up the path. Swiftly she tucked the crown under her skirt, trying to look as innocent as possible. Once he approached, she reached toward the bundle of twigs he carried, helping him set up the campfire.

 

As she did so she noticed him wince and remembered the wound on his hand. Taking his hand in hers, she wrapped it in a strand of hair while singing. The wound disappeared instantly, but Keith still looked at their joined hands with concern.

 

“Your fingers are like ice. We need to get you out of those wet clothes now.”

 

She blushed a bit at the suggestion but knew he was right. “You probably should, too.”

 

Grabbing the only blanket she’d brought, she tossed one end over a low hanging branch to offer her some privacy. The dress stuck to her and was difficult to peel off her equally wet skin. Eventually she gave up and called to Keith for help. After getting his promise to close his eyes while doing so, he managed to tug the neck of the dress over her hips and down her legs.

 

She was just going to have to leave her panties on, she decided.

 

Keith pulled the blanket down and wrapped it around her shoulders. Her body shuddered involuntarily at the sharp rise in temperature. He must have noticed it because he ran his hands over her arms several times in an attempt to increase her body heat. Then he stepped aside to undress himself as Allura made herself comfortable by the roaring fire, using her travel bag as a pillow for her head.

 

Soon Keith joined her under the blanket, scooting towards her to help warm himself. Allura’s back was to him but she could tell he was hesitant to move any closer. After a few seconds of stillness she pushed herself backwards into his body, nestling against his muscular chest.

 

She was glad he couldn’t see her face, which was certainly redder than it had been moments before. Thankfully he didn’t pull away, instead wrapping his strong arm around her waist. His hand came to rest on her stomach, his pinky resting just above the band of her underwear.

 

Just that touch sent small shocks through her body, drawing her attention to her pulsing sex. Once she felt his breath on her neck slow down, Allura reached down to feel the warmth radiating from the spot. Sliding her fingers under the material, she felt a wetness that was certainly not from being in the river. Slowly she slid a lone digit into herself, trying to not wake the man sleeping beside her.

 

She’d pleasured herself before but this? This was different. Her body felt different. It wasn’t reacting to her, it was reacting to _him_. The feel of his skin on hers. The smell of his sweat. The sound of his voice.

 

_His voice_?

 

“Princess, what are you doing?” he asked sleepily.

 

Allura froze in place, unsure what to do next. Keith’s hand was still on her stomach, just over her arm that up until a moment ago was moving at a slow rhythm. She hoped that if she didn’t respond he might simply go back to sleep.

 

Today was not going to be so lucky. She heard him inhale deeply, letting out a sigh that reverberated into her. His hand slid further down, into her underwear and under her own hand, pushing her finger out with a small pop. Allura cringed at the sound, worried that he had been repulsed by her actions.

 

Instead he curled further into her, whispering into her ear.

 

“May I?”

 

After a moment of stunned silence, Allura responded with a small nod. The small tingling in her body grew into an electric storm, a surge of excitement and anticipation flowing through her. He pulled her panties down to her ankles, lifting her right knee slightly for better access. His hand slid back up the inside of her thighs, stopping just shy of its destination.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked breathlessly.

 

“Yes, please,” she managed to whimper, trying hard not to sound desperate.

 

His finger circled her opening slowly; it nearly drove her mad with want. Her breath hitched as he curled a finger into her. She’d noticed before how large his hands were compared to hers, and how a single finger dwarfed two of hers. However, the feeling of him inside her was more than just a fuller feeling. It was more of a claim, a promise. At this moment she knew that he was hers, even if he didn’t acknowledge it yet.

 

As he moved in and out steadily, his lips found her ear. Allura could feel the warmth of his breath as he nibbled at her lobe before moving to her neck. She turned her head towards him, capturing his lips with hers while his left arm snaked under her to reach her breast.

 

Allura at first tried to muffle the sounds of arousal that escaped her; however, Keith’s reaction to them only encouraged her to let them out. Soon she noticed his own moans were drowning hers, his hardened manhood grinding into her back.

 

Before long she lost control, her body beginning to spasm as her orgasm took over. Once he felt her relax, Keith slid his hand from her to quickly finish himself off. Allura felt his warm stickiness on her back and reveled in it, knowing she had done that to him.

 

After cleaning her off with a handkerchief Keith resumed his position as the big spoon, this time pulling her even tighter into himself.

 

“Are you okay, Moonbeam?” he cooed.

 

“I’m perfect,” she answered, honestly and happily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some requests for a continuation of the story so, here it is. Definitely longer than I'd anticipated, hope you enjoy!


	3. Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura finally makes it to the castle of Altea, but will her dreams be shattered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was supposed to be the last chapter. But it was longer than anticipated so it was divided into two. So, bonus?

The sunlight peeking through the trees roused him from his sleep, assaulting his unadjusted eyes. Keith couldn’t help but think it strange, however, that there was rain falling from such a clear sky. He reached up to wipe the drops from his face when he smelled something unpleasant. Warm, wet, morning breath kind of unpleasant. He scoured his memory for the possible offending food when Allura spoke up.

 

“Um, Keith, your friend is here for a visit,” she said cautiously, pulling the blanket over her head. 

 

Keith looked up to see the long face of a very angry horse. Well, he assumed it was unhappy. He was curious now as to whether or not horses even have expressions, or emotions for that matter.

 

He was snapped out of his musings when Lance headbutted him. Yeah, he was pissed off. Probably had to do with the fact they’d parted on bad terms the day before, Keith having won their duel. Well, Keith having run away from it at least.

 

“Leave him alone!” 

 

Keith’s head snapped to look in the direction Allura’s voice came from. Somehow she’d managed to get mostly dressed while he and the horse got reacquainted. Her hair was disheveled and her dress was wrinkled, but she was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Lance seemed to think so too, because Keith could have sworn he winked at her. 

 

“I need Keith to take me to the lights tonight,” she pleaded, her hands pressed palm to palm in an earnest plea. “Please let me have this one day with him. Tomorrow you can settle this like, erm, gentlemen I guess.”

 

Lance the horse looked rather unimpressed. “It’s also my birthday,” Allura continued, batting her eyes flirtatiously, “and I’ve never gotten to celebrate with friends before. This means a lot to me.”

 

Grudgingly the horse nodded, which shocked Keith. Nevermind the fact that she spoke to an animal, the seemingly dumb creature understood her  _ and _ agreed with her. 

 

“Hey buddy,” Keith started, patting the steed on its back. “How about I buy you some nice carrots and you can forget you ever saw me.”

 

The second headbutt was even harder, and Keith was sure he was seeing stars.

  
  
  


Allura could feel her heart racing as she saw the spires of the castle piercing the sky over the horizon. The closer they got the more of the castle was visible. While she expected to feel like an outsider in an unfamiliar land, instead she felt like she was going home. Even the idea of returning to the tower she’d lived in her whole life left her cold. 

 

When they reached the edge of the village surrounding the castle they realized the chances of Keith being spotted were high. Dodging palace guards was the first order of business, but when the coast was clear they darted from vendor to vendor, checking out their wares. Keith even bought her a flag with the kingdom’s crescent moon symbol painted on it. Allura tucked it away in her dress for safekeeping.

 

The kingdom was teeming with people during the festival, so Allura set out to look for a man who might help her fill in the blanks that Keith left empty.  _ Oh, who was she kidding? _ She just needed to find a man to make her handsome escort jealous so he’d do the work himself. After last night she knew no one else would do.

 

Just then two very, very large men approached her. They looked almost identical, save an errant scar and the fact that one was sporting an eye patch. And while they weren’t handsome, Allura thought a little harmless flirting would get Keith’s attention. So she winked suggestively and put on her sweetest smile, which the men seemed to appreciate.

 

She tried to sneak a peek over her shoulder to see if Keith was reacting in any way. Instead she realized that he’d walked away from her and only Lance was standing behind her, leering at the men in front of her. Her heart sank as she realized that he likely had found something, or  _ someone _ , more interesting than her.

  
  
  


Keith felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he hunched over behind an apple cart. The Stabbington brothers were thieves, too, and they’d worked together in the past before he’d let them take the fall for him during a heist. He knew they would kill him given the chance, so he had no choice but to hide like a coward.

 

And yet, there his princess was, flirting with them like they were modern day Adonises. That scared him more than anything. She didn’t know who they were, or how dangerous they could be. After the scene at the Snuggly Duflax, perhaps she saw hulking men as friendly and safe. But did she have to make a move on them, especially after what happened last night?

 

Right... last night. Did she regret it? Should he have pretended to be asleep and that he did not notice her actions? Still, she seemed to enjoy herself. He knew  _ he  _ certainly did. His chest felt tight as he realized that she was new to this world, and she probably wanted to experience as much as possible before tying herself down. 

 

No doubt there would be lines of men winding through the streets of the kingdom just to have a shot at her. And, because of her trusting nature, she’d probably not even realize that most of those men weren’t close to being good enough for her. The standard for her would have to be set very, very high.

 

A girl like her deserved a gentleman. She deserved a man who could keep a job, who could support her and give her anything she needed. A man born to nobility, who learned to appreciate the finer things at a young age. Preferably a prince, who could offer her the world. Certainly a guy like that would be worthy of a woman like her. Allura was exquisite, a diamond that shone like the moon. Keith understood that if she stayed with him, well, he would be like the rock that locked the gem away.

 

He would hide her brilliance underneath the dirt and rubble that he carried in his soul.

 

That aside, he still needed to deal with the issue at hand. A distraction would be required to lure Allura away from the brothers. Quickly he perused the crowd, until his sights found exactly what he needed. He approached the group without speaking, simply gesturing in Allura’s direction to get his point across.

  
  
  


Allura was beginning to regret striking up a conversation with the-- for lack of a better word-- goons who approached her. Granted they didn’t say much, but their gazes made her shift uncomfortably. She was quite relieved when a group of younger girls surrounded her, squealing over her long, silvery mane. They begged her to let them braid it; she eagerly accepted, thankful for an excuse to leave her current company. 

 

Once they finished, Allura marveled at how beautiful the braids were. She was even more excited about how much easier it was for her to move around without having to carry her own hair. After thanking them profusely she looked around once again for her companion. He’d been gone a while and it was started to grow dark. 

 

Exhausted from looking, she grabbed Lance’s reins and walked down to the docks. There they found a quiet spot to sit and relax, with Pidge making herself comfortable in Lance’s mane. As they watched the sun disappear over the calm waves Allura was startled when a large pair of hands covered her eyes. She yelped as she jumped up and spun around, frying pan at the ready.

 

“Hey, it’s me Moonbeam,” she heard Keith’s soothing voice say. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Pidge and Lance are right here, who else would mess with you besides me?”

 

“You disappeared, maybe forever, and you’re the only one I know with actual hands,” she shot back as Pidge held up a foot and Lance a hoof. “So why would I  _ not _ assume it was a complete stranger with questionable intentions?”

 

Allura lowered the pan, her left arm reaching to grip her right arm tightly. She hated the idea of anyone seeing her cry, especially Keith, but even the gods couldn’t help her now. In the darkness she could only hope he wouldn’t notice. Allura ducked her head and turned back to the water, watching the silhouettes of silent ships drifting from the harbor towards the open sea.

 

“I- I have a surprise for you,” Keith offered, his voice smaller than it had been earlier. “If you’d like, you don’t have to, I mean…”

 

Allura froze for a moment, the realization setting in. “Is that why I couldn’t find you? You were looking for a surprise for me?” 

 

In the moment of quiet that passed between the two, Allura felt her heart grow lighter and she quickly regained her composure, swiping her hands across her cheeks to destroy any evidence of her misplaced distrust. 

 

“Should I close my eyes?” she asked over her shoulder, rolling up on her toes in anticipation. 

 

“Actually it’s right in front of you.”

 

She looked straight out, then down at her feet. Surely he wasn’t referring the the bin full of fish heads with the odd seashell here and there. Allura had been so wrapped up in her thoughts the smell hadn’t even registered with her until now. And boy, did it ever. Even the Snuggly Duflax didn’t reek like that.

 

“Don dell me thath fur me,” she replied while holding her nose in disgust. Honestly, how  _ did _ she miss that putrid odor?

 

Keith snorted back a laugh. “Not for my Princess. I meant the boat.”

 

“Oh,” was the only word she could muster. 

 

_ My Princess _ . That’s how he referred to her. His. Possessive. 

 

As she let the words replay in her mind she felt his hand grab her own, leading her towards the skiff. It was big enough for the two of them, but Lance was going to have to stay on shore. She stepped gingerly in as it teetered from the uneven weight. Once she was seated on the wooden slat of a seat, Keith unwound the mooring before climbing aboard himself. He settled across from her, using one of the oars to push away from the dock.

 

Being in a smaller boat meant they needed to avoid the larger ones, so Keith rowed them out to a more remote spot before stopping. Because it was darker where they were it was easy to see the lone silvery-white lantern float up from the castle. Soon the courtyard and streets begin to glow as well, as dots of light chased the first lantern into the night sky. Even the stars couldn’t outshine them as they bobbed and swayed in the breeze.

 

The color reminded her of the way her hair glowed when she sang her magical song.

 

After a moment she heard Keith clear his throat. Turning, she saw that he was holding two lit lanterns. He handed her one then, after watching hers lift into the darkness, followed it with his own. 

  
  
  


Keith couldn’t help but think that these lanterns were made for Allura. Here it was, her eighteenth birthday, and the sky was alight with a glow he’d started to grow familiar with since they’d met. Instead of watching the airborne parade, however, his eyes constantly fell to Allura’s smiling face. He’d never seen anything so beautiful in his life, not even among the nobility. 

 

_ She’d make the perfect princess. _

 

Once the lanterns had begun to disappear and the shadows began to creep back towards them, he decided that he needed to tell her. Allura should know how he felt about her, even if she didn’t feel the same for him. He owed her that, to share his heart with her. Last night wasn’t a mistake to him, it was a revelation. For the first time in a long time someone else became a priority to him. 

 

As Allura settled back down in the boat he reached for her hands, taking them gently as his eyes found hers before quickly darting away. This was going to be much harder than he thought. 

 

“Keith, are you okay?” Allura asked, her voice concerned but hopeful.

 

The young thief smiled awkwardly at her, his thumbs absently brushing over her knuckles. He took a deep breath, shoring up his courage as he exhaled. 

 

“I am now,” he responded, eliciting a curious look from Allura.

 

“Were you sick before?” 

 

“Not sick, more like broken,” he admitted. The words seemed odd considering that up until yesterday he seemed content with the life he lived. “But I don’t feel that way anymore.”

 

Allura leaned closer, as if she might be able to see cracks in the surface of his visage.

 

“Why were you broken? Who hurt you?”

 

The conversation wasn’t supposed to go there. He didn’t want her to know how he’d been tossed aside by his parents and spent his childhood in an orphanage. If it weren’t for Shiro, there would have been a good chance Keith wouldn’t be alive today.

 

“My mom and dad,” he started, his stomach knotting as he recalled his tragic past. “They left me when I was very young, and I’ve avoided getting close to anyone. I can’t be hurt like that again.”

 

Now it was his turn to fight back tears. He blinked rapidly as if somehow that would push the tears back into place. Allura moved to kneel in front of him, briefly threatening the delicate balance between being on the water and being in it. Once they had steadied it her hand moved to cup his chin, forcing him to look directly at her. 

 

“Keith, I don’t know what happened back then, but I am not going to abandon you.”

 

He tried to respond but struggled to get air into his lungs. His throat was tight to the point that what did come out was merely a croak. 

 

Allura pulled him closer, her free hand stroking his dark hair in an attempt to soothe him. He turned his head toward it, nuzzling her palm with his damp cheek. It only lasted a moment before she lifted up to plant comforting kisses on his face. Keith leaned forward to kiss her before he noticed something on the shore.

 

_ Shiro! _

 

Keith stood up too quickly, almost flipping the boat. He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to better focus them, but there was no way he could be wrong. It was Shiro, and he was flanked by the two goons Allura was talking to earlier. They must have been hired by the Galra to attempt a prisoner release in exchange for money or weapons. But Keith had the crown, so maybe….

 

“What are you looking at?” 

 

Suddenly he remembered what had transpired just moments ago. He was about to kiss Allura and move one step closer to his happily-ever-after. Still, this was his chance to free his best friend, and he’d be a fool to let it pass by.

 

“Oh, um, I just need to take care of something I forgot about,” he replied. It wasn’t a lie, but he felt bad not telling Allura the whole truth. They had a deal, after all.

 

Allura simply nodded her understanding and Keith sat back down, rowing the skiff quickly towards the area where he’d seen Shiro. Once he’d pulled the skiff onto the beach he excused himself while grabbing the sack with the crown. He hoped Allura didn’t see him take it, otherwise she might leave in the boat and strand him there. 

 

Not that he’d blame her; after all, he was a thief. 

 

Stepping through a thick growth of trees he reached a clearing where Shiro was standing near a campfire, one of the Galra spies sitting nearby on a tree stump. Keith took a deep breath to calm his nerves, then stepped into the glow of the fire. Shiro didn’t react to seeing him, which surprised him to say the least. There was no sign of relief, or even concern, just a blank stare.

 

“Well well well,” sneered the man. “Never thought you’d have the nerve to show your face to me again.”

 

Keith cleared his throat, hoping his sales pitch would work on the crook. “I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but I’m here to make amends. You obviously work for the Galra, and I know they expect results. So, I brought you this.”

 

He pulled the tiara from the bag, the gemstones reflecting the light of the orange flame across the enemy’s face. It even caused the man to flinch when the glare caught his good eye. That’s when Keith noticed it.

 

There was no reflection on Shiro. He didn’t even blink when the light crossed his vision.

 

“Wha- What’s going on here?” Keith asked nervously.

 

“Ah, you’re smarter than I thought,” came the response from the shadows. 

 

A lithe woman with greying hair slinked forward, her icy glare sending shivers down his spine. With a flick of her wrist Shiro dissolved into a mist. A wicked grin danced across her face as she revelled in Keith’s shocked response.

 

“Who are you? How did you-”

 

“Oh, my daughter didn’t tell you her mother was a witch, did she?” Haggar answered haughtily. “I can manipulate quintessence. Sadly it does sap my supply, which is why that long-haired freak comes in handy.”

 

Keith’s body shook with fury while his hand slowly balled into a fist, ready to fly at the vile woman. As he lurched forward a powerful hand grabbed his arm from behind. It was the other brother, and Keith knew he’d been had.

 

“I took a peek at your thoughts earlier,” the witch continued, “and I saw that you were looking for someone. So, I figured I’d take advantage of your desire to save your friend in order to retrieve what was rightfully mine.”

 

“She’s not your property,” Keith spit through gritted teeth. “In fact, she’s not your daughter, is she? Allura is the missing princess, isn’t she?”

 

He never got a response. A knock to his head sent him into the darkness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Tousled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what's going to happen in this chapter.

Allura was starting to worry that Keith had been gone for too long. The crown was missing and there was a very real chance he’d taken off without her. She would have given it back to him if he’d kept his promise. Maybe he thought last night was enough? Or had he simply played her for a fool?

 

The sound of crunching steps and the shape of a man in the fog started to put her mind at ease. Keith was finally coming back to her.

 

“Hello, pretty lady.”

 

The voice was not Keith’s. It was deeper, dripping with sinister intent. The sound of it made Allura’s heart turn to ice, dread seeping into her skin. She instinctively stepped backwards, tripping over a log. Her legs kicked frantically in an attempt to fend off an attack, her eyes scanning the ground for her iron pan.

 

“I hear you’re lookin’ for a man to show you a good time,” he continued, his hand moving suggestively to his groin. 

 

Allura gulped heavy air as she braced for his assault. This was not what she wanted, nor was it how she wanted it. It most certainly was not who she wanted it with.

 

Then it happened. Just two steps shy of her a bolt of light struck the man and knocked him unconscious. As he collapsed to the ground Allura noticed a familiar form behind him.

 

“Mother!” she cried in relief. Even though she knew Haggar would be angry with her, she couldn’t help but the thankful to have been caught.

 

“Allura, I’m so glad I got here in time,” cried the witch, pulling Allura into a hug. “There was another who tried to attack me, so I knew I had to find you!”

 

The tension that had built up suddenly released into a fit of sobs and shaking muscles. 

 

“How-” Allura started, interrupted by a hiccup she could not suppress. “How did you do that?”

 

“Mother’s can do anything when their children are in danger,” Haggar responded, pulling Allura in tighter. “If that good-for-nothing criminal hadn’t abandoned you and run off with the crown you wouldn’t have been in danger.”

 

Allura’s heart sank at the accusation. Surely Keith had met up with the two large men and been overpowered by them. She felt certain that was the cause for his long absence this time.

 

As if sensing Allura’s denial, Haggar turned her daughter’s face toward the bay. A boat was sailing toward the castle, Keith at the helm. The sight felt like a punch to the gut, any hope she had of staying with him now shattered.

 

“Let’s go home,” Mother Haggar plead, pulling her in the direction of the tower.

 

The walk was torturous. Silence hung heavy in the space between the women, such that even the sporadic creak of a limb under the weight of a night owl could not pierce it. Allura noticed how hunched over her mother was and straightened herself as she walked. Though she felt like she was a prisoner walking to her execution, Allura was going to exude confidence. Only, her heart wasn’t in it. It was miles away, in the hands of the man she loved, even if he didn’t love her in return.

 

Upon reaching the tower, Allura trudged weakly up the staircase that, until today,had remained hidden from her. She’d always felt like a bird in a cage, high above the treeline in her own world. Now that she had tasted a bit of freedom it felt more like a dungeon. Any warmth she’d once felt for it now bled out into the cool of the forest breeze. 

 

Mother Haggar herded Allura to her room, setting her on the bed to unplait her hair. The tresses struggled to remain together, the brush crackling against the strands. She imagined it sounded how her heart felt. Cracks had begun to form and could at any moment split it into a hundred pieces.

 

“There, it’s like you never left,” Mother Haggar stated, as if by saying the words somehow every memory of the last two days would simply disappear.

 

After the elder woman left the room felt calmer. Allura laid back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, every inch covered with pictures inspired by her dreams. Now there was a different kind of familiarity with them, though. Something new, still fresh in her thoughts.

 

Absently she reached into her bodice, pulling out the small Altean flag that Keith had given her. The crescent moon looked eerily similar to designs scattered around the room. Every new painting she had created somehow managed to incorporate the crescent shape in one way or another.

 

A dancing girl. A castle. A pair of butterflies. A crown.

 

_ The crown. _

 

Suddenly memories came flooding back. A crib with a mobile made of the moon in its many phases. Loving parents with the same silvery white hair-- adorned with jeweled crowns-- looking fondly at her.

 

_ I’m the lost princess. _

 

Heart pumping wildly, Allura jumped out of bed and stumbled to the door, her vision locking on the woman who had called herself “mother” for the last eighteen years. The woman who had kept her locked away from the world and had lied about its dangers for so long. The woman who used her to stay alive.

 

“Oh, Allura, you’re still awake? I thought you’d have cried yourself to sleep by now,” Haggar said coldly.

 

“I’m the lost Princess of Altea, aren’t I?”

 

“What gave you such an absurd idea? Do you think you could be royalty?” Haggar sneered. “You don’t even have the common sense to not fall in love with a man on death row.”

 

“Mother-- or should I say  _ Haggar _ \-- he’s not on-” Allura started, her voice choking as the words echoed in her head. “Wait, what did you do to him?” 

 

“Nothing he didn’t deserve my darling,” the witch laughed. “Now that he’s taken care of we can go back to the way things were. To the way they should be.”

 

Allura felt the rage boiling up inside her and turned to storm down the stairs. She hadn’t taken two steps when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. Then everything went dark.

 

When she came to, the room was beginning to fill with sunlight. In a panic Allura tried to get to her feet but was pulled back to the floor by chains that had been clamped to bindings on her wrists. She struggled against them to no avail. If she couldn’t make it out of there soon Keith would be executed. Summoning up all of her strength she made one last attempt, the metal bracelets threatening to separate her hands from her arms. 

 

Not that she cared. Without Keith her hands were pointless. Everything was pointless.

 

Just as she was beginning to lose hope she heard a sound from outside. It was getting louder and louder, which meant that something, or someone, was climbing the wall of the tower. Finally the sunlight was blocked by a human form climbing through the window.

 

“Moonbeam!” he exclaimed. Keith was alive!

 

“Look out!” she shouted. Or she tried to at least. No sound came from her. 

 

Haggar had sealed her voice with magic, preventing Allura from warning him that the witch was waiting in the shadows. The bolt of magic that struck him pierced his chest, leaving a gaping wound that glowed a strange purple color. He dropped to his knees, his hand reaching for Allura as he fell face first onto the floor. 

 

“That was a stupid move,” Haggar bellowed. “You obviously won your freedom, and yet you threw it away for nothing.” 

 

“Not for nothing,” he replied as he pushed up onto his arms. “Allura is everything to me. And if I have to die for her to be free from you, it’s the smartest thing I can do.”

 

Ignoring his pledge, the witch moved to grab Allura and flee the tower. As Haggar unfastened the chain from the wall, Allura lunged forward to reach Keith. The witch pulled her backwards so hard that Allura’s arms nearly dislocated from their sockets as she folded backwards. 

 

“You are coming with me!” Haggar shouted. “Now stop fighting me!”

 

Allura squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating on breaking the spell that locked away her voice. A surge of electricity glowed in her chest and then climbed to her throat. The words that emerged from her lips were angry and harsh, but in her mind far less than the woman deserved.

 

“I will fight you, every hour, every day,” Allura swore. “I will hate you with every fiber of my being, and your name will never leave my mouth except to curse you.”

 

Haggar stared in shock at Allura, surprised by the venom in her tone. 

 

“However,” the princess continued, “if you let me save him, I will come willingly. You will never worry about me leaving again.”

 

Haggar took only a moment to agree, removing the cuffs from Allura’s wrists in order to fasten them to Keith’s. Allura pulled herself across the stone floor to cradle Keith in her arms, her hands flying to cover his wound with her hair. 

 

“No, you can’t,” Keith plead, his voice weak with pain. “I can’t lose you to her. You’ll be alone forever, as will I.”

 

“It’s okay. If you die how would I live anyway? Freedom means nothing if I can’t be with the one I choose.”

 

Keith started to respond, instead choosing to run his fingers through her hair one last time. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” he mused, a smile curling on his lips. “You’re beautiful.” 

 

And with that he pulled a knife from his pocket and sliced through the thick mane, leaving Allura’s hair short with jagged edges. The silver hair turned dark, like the new moon, as did the clipped locks. 

 

Mother Haggar howled in agony, her skin aging and her hair turning grey. As she clamored for the length of hair on the floor she tripped and fell from the open window, her body turning to dust before it hit the ground.

 

Allura turned her attention back to Keith, who was gradually losing consciousness. Panicked, she tried singing her song but to no avail. As he breathed his last she leaned over to kiss him one last time, hoping to chase the warmth on his lips before it escaped her forever. She pretended that his lack of response was that he was teasing her; admitting he was gone forever was not something she was ready to do.

 

Mere seconds had gone by and yet it seemed like a year. As she swept her tongue across his lips one last time she felt a twitch. It was small but it was there. Soon the violet glow that emitted from his wound changed to white, brightening as the kiss lingered.

 

And then it happened. 

 

Keith’s eyes snapped open, seemingly surprised at his reversal of fate. His hand moved to Alluras waist, pulling her onto his chest to deepen the kiss. Shocked, Allura pushed up on her hands for fear of hurting him again. Her eyes searched his for any signs of pain, instead only finding purple irises twinkling happily in the daylight. 

 

“You’re alive,” she whispered, her hand rising to caress his cheek before ghosting over the spot where his wound had been. His shirt had a hole where the bolt had shot through leaving his skin exposed. A crescent shaped scar was the only other indication that he had been hurt. Allura moved her legs to straddle his, sliding down his body to allow her tongue to trace the mark. 

 

“You know, Princess, I lost the crown,” Keith lamented. “That is, it was taken from me by the palace guards.”   
  


“Is that so?” Allura hummed in response, tilting her head up to peer at him. “To think I trusted you, and yet you still haven’t kept up your end of the bargain.”

 

Keith’s hips moved under her in response to the accusation. Allura was pretty sure she knew what the hardened bulge in his pants meant, pulling back up so that her mouth was once again on his. She felt his hands tug at her skirt until the lace hem tickled her thighs, then move under the fabric to run up her legs to her hips, his fingers leaving a trail of electricity in their wake.

 

“Moonbeam, you sure this is okay?” he asked. “There’s only one first time, you know.”

 

Allura pushed up as she paused a moment to answer. “First, second, third, and every other time. They will only be with you.”

 

Keith needed no other prompting. He sat up quickly, his mouth locking onto hers once again. His left hand slid into her panties as his right reached to unlace her bodice, allowing him to leave a trail of kisses from her neck down to her newly exposed breasts. A pleased gasp escaped her as his lips circled her nipple, his teeth lightly tugging on it. His tongue then began to flick and tease it, completely distracting her from the first finger he pushed gently into her slit.

 

The second finger, however…

 

Allura couldn’t contain the sharp gasp as he slid another finger into her, stretching her even further. It hurt for a second, but quickly her body adjusted and she moved to push them in further. He moved to her other breast, causing her to once again feel lightheaded as her body reacted to his touch. Once she regained her senses she decided to make her move.

 

Deftly her fingers found the fastener on his trousers, easily undoing it to give her access to his manhood. As her fingers encircled the hardened member she felt Keith freeze for a moment before slightly moving in and out of her grasp. She mused how soft and warm the skin there felt, as opposed to his rough hands. 

 

“I want to feel you inside me,” she breathed in his ear, gripping him a little tighter to drive home her point. “Please, you promised.”

 

Keith searched her eyes for any hint of doubt. “Are you sure, Allura?”

 

The princess smiled as she nodded, “I am if you are.”

 

With her approval he slowly pulled his fingers out and hooked them under her upper thighs, lifting her slightly. Allura loosened her grip on him as she moved him into position under her. As his rigid cock pushed into her soft core she winced once again, breathing deeply to adjust to the new feeling. Keith place his hand behind her to lay her on the floor, allowing him better access. 

 

He kissed her lovingly as he slid in and out of her at an even pace. The slow rhythm nearly drove her mad with want, her toes curling as she pushed her knees out to their limit. Finally she bit into his muscular shoulder in a desperate attempt to discharge the energy flowing through her, which in turn caused Keith to move faster and thrust harder.

 

From that point forward there were no words between them, only the grunts and sighs of bliss as they together formed one creature. With every rise and fall of his body Allura could feel Keith sink further into her, growing even harder with every thrust. She dragged her fingernails down his back to his ass, digging them into the soft flesh there. 

 

The friction between them aroused her most sensitive area and soon Allura felt herself rise to a height she had never known before. She could feel her muscles tighten around Keith and in turn he pressed his body into hers as he released his wet heat inside her. Allura could feel herself slowly come down from its high; even though he hadn’t pulled out, her mind now centered on the feel of his skin on hers and revelled in the scent that lingered. Her fingers combed through his soft hair, twirling it around into small curls to look like hers.

 

_ Like hers. _

 

“My hair!” 

 

Keith looked up, confused. He rolled to the side and peered around the room at the remnants of her hair, which was now pitch black.

 

“I’m- I’m sorry I cut it,” he started, his face somber. “But it was worth it to free you from her.”

 

“But it looks so, so...  _ different _ ,” Allura lamented, tugging at a strand as she tried to get a better look.

 

Taking the lock in his fingers Keith grinned. “I think it’s pretty sexy. It reminds me of a moonless night, of starting over.”

 

Allura’s heart revelled in his words and pulled her lover into a tight embrace. “Then start over with me. Come with me to the castle, and be my prince.”

 

It may have sounded like a demand but to her it was a prayer. Everything that happened between them the last two days should have torn them apart yet here they were, very much together. 

 

She could have lived and died in that tower without anyone knowing she was a princess. He could have lived and died in the dungeon without anyone realizing he was a hero. Once their paths crossed they would no longer be denied their truths.

 

They would finally have their “Happily Ever After”.

 


End file.
